Falta
by Symbelmine
Summary: La mayoría de las personas aprende a vivir con los demonios que lleva dentro en vez de aprender a superarlos. [Regalo para Nochedeinvierno 13 -Trici-]


Regalo para el **tercer AI del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras,** realizado con todo el cariño para **_Nochedeinvierno 13_**, alias _**Trici**_, a quien espero lo agrade lo suficiente.

Creo que cumplí con uno de sus pedidos, incluir la frase: "La mayoría de las personas aprende a vivir con los demonios que lleva dentro en vez de aprender a superarlos" y utilizarlo con uno de sus personajes favoritos :D Pues, aquí esta y espero que te guste mucho :)

Si me quieres golpear luego, estás en todo tu derecho.

* * *

><p><em>George R. R. Martin es el único dueño de esto.<em>

* * *

><p>Sansa Stark.<p>

286 AL, Invernalia — 344 AL, Invernalia.

_Reina del Valle. Señora en las Montañas de la Luna. Reina en el Norte (301 AL—304 AL). Princesa de Invernalia__. _

El primer retrato escrito que se tiene de ella es la descripción que hace Tyrion Lannister de su temprana belleza, recordándola tal y como la conoció en Invernalia, en uno de los diarios que hizo mientras pasó sus últimos años en Roca Casterly*. Él la recuerda allí, como la recodaremos todos por el hermoso cuadro que se tiene de ella junto a su hermano menor, Rickon, en los salones del castillo del invierno, como una muchacha grácil de rostro sonrosado y pequeñas pecas en el puente de la nariz, poseía una abundante cabellera rojiza que resplandecía como el sol y unos ojos azules e inocentes que con el pasar del tiempo se hicieron agudos e inteligentes como los de todo hombre norteño. Una fuente no oficial, popularmente atribuida a Petyr Baelish, dice que era la viva imagen de su madre cuando tenía su misma edad, pero multiplicada por dos.

Es así que, actuando bajo el poder que me confiere la voluntad que reza sobre mi como descendiente de la casa Stark, he decidido traducir del idioma antiguo la pequeña reseña que hizo Eddard Stark, hijo de Sansa, sobre su madre, años después de su muerte. Es algo fútil, pequeño, pero de un valor tan inestimable que abrirá el debate para todas las cosas que creemos saber sobre la época inmediatamente anterior a la fragmentación definitiva del gran reino que Aegon conquistó.

Yo solo presto mi letra para transmitir un mensaje perdido, un retrato lleno de polvo.

…

**Falta**: Acción censurable o merecedora de un castigo que comete una persona_) _

A mi madre siempre le dolió. El recuerdo que más la atormentó toda su vida fue el de Joffrey sonriendo para ella, todas las palabras fingidas que le susurró por complacencia desde Invernalia hasta la capital.

Cuando se paseaba, años después, por las murallas grises del lugar de su nacimiento, pensaba en lo estúpida que había sido en todos los momentos previos al anuncio de aquella anulación de matrimonio. En sus palabras, en esas sencillas demostraciones casuales de cortesía que había hecho tanto tiempo atrás, y cegada por el amor a un caprichoso niño, había puesto el veneno que llevaría a su padre hasta el calvario. Odió siempre, con más rencor del que podía, ese estúpido acto suyo de reverenciarse ante una reina. Se culpó, toda su vida lo hizo, por haber provocado la desintegración de su _manada_ y por el inicio de una guerra que por momentos le pareció eterna.

De pequeños, mis hermanos y yo, escuchamos sus rumiadas palabras tras las sonrisas. Escuchamos, claramente y sin aspavientos, como despotricaba con soltura hacia el pasado cuando volvía a golpearla con fuerza en el momento en que se creía más a salvo de él. Vino varias veces: vino como cartas, mensajeros, viejos conocidos y como los restos frágiles de una loba muerta.

Sin falta. _Adv_. Puntualmente

Todo empezó con Lady, que fue traída al Norte por un viejo guardia después de la guerra, el hombre dijo que le debía una lealtad inquebrantable a Lord Stark y que éste le había encomendado una tarea sencilla: llevar los huesos de la loba de su hija hasta Invernalia para ser enterrados como era debido.

Yo los vi, eran pequeños en comparación a otros, solo algo más grandes que los de un can adulto, pero más gruesos y jóvenes. Como se notaba lo joven que era el animal al morir. A ella se le encharcaron los ojos con una fuerza impresionante, era una cascada contenida por todas las heladas del invierno que se rompía con el primer sol de primavera.

—Siempre saben cómo hacer llegar las cosas con puntualidad.

Solo hasta años más tarde no supe que les hablaba a los Viejos Dioses, a los que se apostaban en el bosque junto al castillo y que por ese entonces solo los ancianos y jóvenes de mayor edad adoraban. También fue a los años, cuando ella ya empezaba a perder la movilidad, que comprendí el significado mucho más implícito de sus palabras. Estaba herida, y como cualquier mujer herida, estaba echándole la culpa a un hombre, a un Lannister directamente culpable de la muerte de su amiga.

Después del entierro de la loba llegó una carta, sellada con gris.

No le dijo a nadie que contenía, en realidad ni siquiera mi padre se enteró que existía, y despachó una respuesta corta un par de días después. Con varios meses sin ningún cambio, las dos personas que además de ella que sabían de esta correspondencia, mi hermana Lyrra y yo, supusimos que había sido un problema menor que no requería demasiada atención. El sonido de unos cascos de caballo en medio del bosque una mañana, nos hicieron cambiar de parecer.

Mi madre nos había llevado allí para hablarnos de viejas leyendas. Estábamos Lyrra, Rickon, ella y yo. Mi tío ya contaba con catorce o quince años por ese entonces y la gente empezaba a hablar de su parecido con su hermano mayor, el Joven Lobo. El caballo se detuvo a unos pasos de nosotros, una figura encapuchada iba sobre él, con nada más que unas botas negras sobresaliendo debajo de la lana opaca y pesada.

El aire se enrareció nada más verla.

Nos quedamos quietos por mucho tiempo, o eso se me figuró, viendo cómo se quitaba la capucha y bajaba del corcel casi como si fuese aire y no necesitara hacer ruido para nada. Era una mujer, alta, de cabellos castaños y mirada gris, casi negra, con la piel blanca y curtida, señas de que había vivido tiempo junto al mar.

—Espero legar sin falta —dijo, y al decirlo bajó la vista, como si de alguna manera se avergonzara.

Recuerdo a mi madre estrechándola fuerte y sonriendo como poseída. Le besó la frente y despeinó su cabello con amabilidad, llamándola hermanita y haciéndola reír. Es la risa más siniestra que he escuchado en mi vida, es como imaginaba de niño que sonaban las carcajadas de los muertos bajo mis pies, en las amplias y casi infinitas tumbas subterráneas de los Reyes del Norte.

—Solo había alguien con derecho de hacer y decir eso, lamento comunicarte que no eras tú —pero mi madre lo volvió a hacer y la carcajada rebotó de nuevo entre los árboles del milenario bosque. Para consternación mía.

No se quedó mucho tiempo, solo habló por un cuarto de hora con mi madre, sentadas ambas en dos rocas viejas alejadas de nuestras discusiones. Luego de ese tiempo llamaron a Rickon, que había estado distrayéndose con nosotros. No sé de qué hablaron los tres, solo estoy seguro de que la espada pequeña que regresó en manos de mi tío jamás fue retirada del sitio de honor entre las demás armas antiguas que se colgaron luego en el salón principal.

Ahora sé que esa mujer misteriosa era Arya Stark, mi tía dada por muerta, y que era la primera de dos visitas que haría al castillo. La segunda ocurrió años después, cuando ya era más vieja, pero conservaba un aspecto casi pétreo que no permitía identificar la edad, y pidió ver la tumba de mi madre. Fue hasta las catacumbas con mi tío. Se fue sin que nadie la viera.

Lo que sí se precisar por esa experiencia es la devoción de mi madre. Si antes de eso había adquirido una creciente pasión por el Norte, esa visita acabó por inyectarle toda la adrenalina necesaria para que terminara de amar el lugar en el que había nacido y decidiera hacer que mi padre viniese a vivir con ella a este lugar.

_Sus_. Ausencia de una persona en un lugar

Fue por eso que hizo tanta falta cuando dijo adiós. Solo que, con el tiempo, mis hermanos, mis primos y yo nos dimos cuenta de que había pasado a ser otro de los fantasmas vagabundos que acechaban en los rincones de la fortaleza.

Lo supimos por como ella lo describió una vez, durante una nevada, cuando estábamos todos junto al fuego de la chimenea.

—Recuerdo venir a sentarme aquí con mis hermanos, cuando nevaba igual que hoy —dijo con ese tono suave y pesaroso en que se expresan los mayores cuando hablan del pasado—. Solo que aquí no puedo verlos como lo hago en los demás lugares, aquí ellos no están tan presentes como en el bosque de los dioses, el patio de armas, el salón de costuras y la mesa principal. A veces los escucho, son las mismas discusiones de hace siglos, pero sus voces ya no son iguales. La de Robb es la de un hombre de guerra, un general, que necesita ser escuchado por encima de todos y la de Jon es fuerte, la de un líder igual entre iguales. La de papá me suena a enfermo terminal y mamá solo se escucha como un gruñido sordo.

Sonrió cansada cuando lo dijo. Resignada a esa vida llena de fantasmas.

Lo que no supo es que trasmitió inconscientemente esa calamitosa idea de la permanencia espiritual en todos los presentes y, desde ese día, nos pasamos muchas noches de la niñez tratando de escuchar antepasados muertos y conversaciones de otras eras, llegando incluso a imaginar que después de muertos podríamos volver a conversar nosotros con los vivos. Nunca sabré si era verdad, pero en muchos días de viento y nevadas se escuchaban saltos de a dos en las escaleras de las torres y gritos de guerra en medio de risas que corrían por las almenas.

Cuando ella se fue también la escuchamos. Tejía en silencio frente a la ventana de su habitación, sus zapatos de tacón hacían eco por el corredor que comunicaba su recamara con la de los niños y el sonido en eco de Florian y Jonquil como una canción en el viento del Bosque de los Dioses.

Aprendí demasiado tarde lo que es perder a alguien que te importe, a diferencia de ella, que lo perdió todo cuando todavía tenía inocencia.

Caer uno en falta. _loc._ No cumplir con lo que se debe.

Ese temprano aislamiento anímico del mundo convirtió todo su odio en una manera de escapar.

Creo que la mayoría de las personas aprende a vivir con los demonios que lleva dentro en vez de aprender a superarlos, pienso que ella lo descubrió muy temprano en la vida y eso la hizo menos vulnerable. Le dio motivos para seguir arañando la poca felicidad que le quedaba e ignorar los fantasmas que la perseguían.

Cuando se casó con papá lo hizo por amor y al momento de entregar el Norte también lo hizo con la mejor disposición.

Hizo lo que muchas mujeres ansiaron hacer durante generaciones antes que ella y que la reina dragón solo logró a medias. Porque ella siempre fue una extranjera más, mientras mi madre fue la hija del Norte que le devolvió su gloria y que se plantó firme cuando más se necesitó. Claro, no fue todo tan fácil y al principio ella no se lo tomó bien.

Más que nada, ella estaba harta del mundo y por lo que me contó Lady Mormont, sentarse en el antiquísimo trono de su familia no estaba en sus planes.

—¡Porque no me dejan en paz! —gritó una tarde luego de irse a esconder en el que de niña fuera su cuarto.

—Mi señora —le pidió Jorelle, la segunda hija de Lady Mormont, que desde su vuelta al Norte se encargó de custodiar a los últimos Stark—, usted sabe que es ahora su responsabilidad.

—Mi responsabilidad era llegar aquí, mi responsabilidad era encontrar la manera de llegar a casa, de no olvidarme de que el norte estaba para mí. Me duele todo, sabe, y no puedo soportar a esos idiotas allí abajo decidiendo que hacer conmigo como si yo no estuviera presente…

—¿Y por qué no decide usted qué hacer con su futuro ahora?

—Porque hace mucho tomé una decisión, una que creí me auguraría un buen futuro ¿y sabe qué pasó? Un niñito con corona le quito la cabeza a mi padre, hizo desaparecer a mi hermana, prestó su nombre para ejecutar a mi hermano mayor y a mi padre. Luego quise huir, y esa decisión me colocó en las peores manos del continente. Mis decisiones nunca son buenas.

—¿Entonces no piensa cumplir con su deber?

Se quedó allí durante el resto de la tarde y no probó bocado hasta el día siguiente, cuando bajó al salón principal e hizo reunir a todos los grandes señores que estaban en el Norte.

Tomó la primera decisión que la haría independiente.

—Sí la reina dragón quiere un reino, que lo tenga, pero esto es el Norte y mi hermano fue su rey de la misma manera en que yo ahora seré su reina.

Estuvo esperando a la otra mujer en el cuello, vestida como una dama que va a la guerra. Tuvieron una larga deliberación allí mismo y, nunca se supo cómo, mi madre, Sansa, consiguió la independencia sin derramar una gota de sangre más.

Luego vinieron las caminantes. Y esa es una historia que estamos cansados ya de oír.

...

*Los diarios de campo de Tyrion Lannister están recogidos todos en la antología _De las putas a la reina _que fue publicado en el 850 AL por uno de sus descendientes.


End file.
